


La Magia Mas Poderosa

by JunaIzumi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: Por proteger a sus amigos Yami sale lastimado, Ishizu se prepara para evitar perder al faraón pero la solución es lo mas descabellado que puedan pensar. one-shot





	La Magia Mas Poderosa

Devuélveme, la vida y la respiración  
Convénceme que nuestra historia puede ser  
Que sí puede ser

Se estaba llevando acabo un duelo importante entre Marik y principio, Mai parecía llevar la ventaja incluso parecía que podría ganar pero el duelo dio un giro inesperado,ella ahora estaba atada a una antigua y gigantesca piedra egipcia y olvidándose poco a poco de sus entonces que Joey decidió subir para sacarla y evitar que Ra la atacara.

\- La magia es real, debes detener esto. - Pidió Yami

\- Son sólo hologramas, no es real. -dijo Seto causando que Yami suspirara, ve que Ra estaba listo para atacar así que también subió a la plataforma y recibió el ataque, protegiendo tanto a Joey como a Mai.

-¡Yugi!-gritó Joey mientras el cuerpo del faraón cayó pesadamente al suelo.

\- Que idiota. -dijo Marik al caminar hacia ellos, Joey trataba de re animar a Yugi pero nada daba resultado,Marik le quitó su mente a Mai y por alguna razón, al faraón también , y Roland declaró a Marik ganador ante las quejas de los demás.

Tristan y Duke se subieron a ayudar a Joey para llevar a Yugi a una habitación, revisaron primero a Yugi, Tea no se movia de su lado lo que irritaba un poco a Kaiba, y es por eso que se fue de la habitación. hablaría después con el médico .

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no despierta?-preguntó Tea.

\- Yo debería estar ahí. -dijo Joey mientras miraba a Yugi inconsciente, cerró sus puños con impotencia mientras que Serenity y Tristan estaban con Mai.

\- Esto se está saliendo de control. -dijo Duke, pues ya varias personas cercanas a él estaban siendo lastimadas.

Ishizu ingresó a la habitación preocupada de que las cosas no hubieran salido como le dijo su collar del milenio y más que el faraón saliera herido.

\- Ayúdanos. - pidió Tea.

\- El faraon está bien. -dijo Ishizu con cierta convicción , los demás no se veían tan convencidos y voltearon a ver a Yami porque no estaban tan seguros de que estuviera bien y siguieron discutiendo.

En otro lado del dirigible, Seto se encontraba charlando con el médico que revisó a Yugi, sin recibir noticias esperanzadoras. El castaño no pudo evitar sentir sus manos temblar, al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer mucho por él.

\- Ya hice todos los exámenes necesarios, Yugi Muto esta bien pero no entiendo porqué sigue pasando esto.- El doctor dijo con preocupación.

\- Ya veo, gracias.-dijo Seto preocupado, antes de iniciar el torneo había probado los discos de duelo y el resultado había sido satisfactorio

Tu voz, tu adiós, arena entre mis manos  
Y unas palabras que se rompen en el corazón  
En mi corazón

-¿Acaso lo que dijo Yugi de un mal sea verdad?- Preguntó Mokuba.

-¿Tú también?- Preguntó Kaiba casi con indignación.

-¡Piénsalo! ¡Tan sólo el sacerdote en la piedra egipcia se parece a ti y usaba al ojos azules.-dijo Mokuba, ambos caminaban hacia la recamara de Yugi pero Seto se sintió mareado y se sujetó de la pared.

-¡Hermano!-dijo Mokuba preocupado cuando lo vio llevarse una mano a la cara.

\- No otra vez… - Masculló Seto, quien estaba teniendo otra vez una visión del pasado y ya estaba cansado , un palacio antiguo egipcio, lo que parecía el balcón real y a dos personas besándose,no podia distinguir bien quienes eran.

-Seto… -repitió Mokuba con preocupación.

\- Estoy bien, vamos a ver a Yugi. -dijo Seto, aunque no lo podía ver si estaban todos los bobos ahí.En el pasillo se encontró con Ishizu.

\- Tal vez deberías ayudarlos. -Ishizu rompió el hielo.

\- Detendré al loco de tu hermano, vengaré a Yugi y avisa a todos que en 20 minutos nos vemos en la arena de duelos. -dijo Kaiba con firmeza.

-El faraón despertará por el contacto de una persona cercana a él.- Informó la mujer y su collar brilló, Mokuba no pudo evitar pensar en las películas animadas de Estados Unidos.

-¿Conexión? ¿Los bobos lo saben?- Preguntó Seto, sintiéndose un poco agitado por alguna razón.

-No, tú solamente lo puedes traer de regreso. -dijo Ishizu. El corazón de Kaiba se detuvo, ¿cómo es que él podía traerlo de regreso? Que sea sólo su rival, no significa que sea cercano a él, ellos dos no forman ningún otro tipo de vinculo.

De repente, la escena de las dos personas besándose volvió a su cabeza, esta vez las formas estaban un poco más claras. Sacudió su cabeza, quizás se estaba sugestionando. -¿Tú mandaste esa visión? – preguntó Kaiba con rabia.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, tal vez no creas en la magia pero tu relación con el faraon era muy cercana. -dijo Ishizu recordando el balcón. – El faraón está luchando por salir de la oscuridad donde fue metida sólo necesita sentir el contacto de una persona importante para él. – Explicó Ishizu.

\- Quiero estar a solas con él. – Más que un pedido, fue una orden, Kaiba necesitaba pensar mejor en todo este asunto, y no podía sí tenía a la egipcia bocona a su lado.

\- Así será. - Asintió Ishizu y fue a sacar a los amigos de Yugi del cuarto ante las quejas de Tea que no querían que lo dejaran solo.

Devuélveme, regrésame las huellas que marque en tu piel  
Convénceme de que esta historia aún puede ser

Cuando se aseguró que todos se fueran se encerró con Mokuba en el cuarto, se sentó en la silla y tomó inconscientemente la mano de Yugi.

Mokuba lo miraba sin decir nada,tal vez su hermano tenia sentimientos encontrados hacia Yami pero no sabia como decírselo y lo expresaba de manera diferente. Seto explotó.

-¿Por qué tenias que hacerlo? ¡Eres un tonto! Wheeler debería estar ahí y no tú. -empezó Kaiba, Yami seguía sin reaccionar, lo que hacía que sus manos vuelvan a temblar ante la impotencia. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza para evadir el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba preocupado por él, si, no lo iba negar. Pero eso no significaba que tenían una conexión.- Tú tienes la culpa por hacerme sentir así, de repente llegas con tu amabilidad y me confundes. -suspiró frustrado. -No entiendo que es lo que pasa contigo.-Seto continuó hablando,incluso para sorpresa de Mokuba había empezado a llorar, pues le contó sobre un perro que habían rescatado pero su padrastro se los quito a la fuerza cuando lo descubrieron, aquella mascota era una de los pocos amigos de Seto, uno de los seres que lo hacían sonreir y mantener su alegría, sin embargo, como siempre, Gozaburo se lo arrebató. Sólo le quedaba Mokuba en ese entonces, por eso es que estaba decidido a protegerlo hasta la muerte. Quién diría que se sentiría de la misma manera con su rival, su testarudo y maldito tenía miedo, no podía negarlo ahora, surgió debido a aquel doloroso recuerdo con Gozaburo, su miedo de acercarse a alguien y perderlo o terminar lastimado.

Su hermano permanecia en silencio observándolo, ahora que todos esos sentimientos salieron a la luz se sentía mas liberado y con la seguridad que Yami no estaba escuchándolo, se inclinó hacia el rostro de Yugi, y compartiendo su calida respiración, lo unico que le daba la seguridad de que seguía con vida, le entregó un beso cargado de amor y sentimientos lindos, Mokuba sonrojado volteó su cabeza para otro lado. Era el primer beso de ambos y cuando se separo se fijó que Yami seguía igual, no había ningún cambio, acaricio su rostro con su mano fría y aún temblorosa y se preparó para un duelo.

No rompas nuestro sueño, amor  
Y apuéstalo todo por mí

\- Yo salvaré al mundo y te vengaré.-dijo Seto con seguridad, se levantó y Mokuba iba a seguirlo pero Seto no lo dejó.

\- Quédate con él, no lo dejes solo. - ordenó Kaiba y fue a la arena donde los demás ya estaban ahí, la puerta se abrió y vio a Marik parado ahí,él era un caballero por más que quisiera golpearlo tendrá que comportarse.

-¿Piensas vengar al faraón?-preguntó Marik burlón, con su sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

\- Yo salvaré al mundo, ¡al diablo las reglas!¡Tú y yo ahora!- Gritó Kaiba, los demás no entendían nada pero Ishizu estaba sonriendo.

\- Como quieras. -ambos se subieron a la plataforma.

En el cuarto, Yami había comenzado a moverse, Mokuba al principio se asustó, pensando que podría estar pasandole algo malo, pero se emocionó al darse cuenta que Yugi estaba despertando. Entonces, lo que dijo Ishizu no era mentira, Seto y Yami si son cercanos.

\- ¡Funcionó! ¡Yugi!-gritó Mokuba con alegría pero Yami empezó a toser.

\- ¿Mokuba? ¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Yami queriendo levantarse.

\- ¡No te levantes! Seto se hará cargo. -dijo Mokuba

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Yami preocupado.

\- Él detendrá a Marik y salvará al mundo.- Mokuba contestó orgulloso.

\- Ayúdame a llegar, confío en él pero en Marik no. -dijo Yami y Mokuba lo ayudó a llegar a la plataforma pues se sentía muy mareado.

Mientras tanto, Marik y Kaiba estaban en la arena con sus puntos de vida listos para comenzar cuando de repente, se abre el elevador, era Yami apoyándose en amigos sonrieron con emoción. Nunca sabran qué pasó en realidad.

\- ¡Detente Seto!- Exclamó Yami, estaba un poco sonrojado porque Mokuba le contó lo que pasó, todos estaba sorprendidos ¿Cuándo paso de ser Kaiba a Seto?.

Así la luna eclipsa al sol  
No existen imposibles para el corazón

\- Veo que te atreviste a despertar. -dijo Marik, sin borrar su sonrisa arrogante.

\- Claro, lo hizo para detenerte no entiendo porqué no confías en mi. -dijo Seto volteándose hacia Yami y su hermano . No podía mentir, en lo profundo de su corazón, se sentía feliz de que Yami esté lo suficientemente despierto como para ir a detenerlo.

\- Confío en ti, pero en él no, no quiero perderte. -agregó, sonrojado y desviando su mirada.A pesar de todo, Seto apreció tal reacción que lo hacía adorable. Mokuba le había contado todo , Yami se acercó a Kaiba pero sus piernas fallaron y Seto lo sujetóde los brazos.

\- Descansa estás débil. -dijo Seto con suavidad.

\- Gracias, Seto, por ayudarme a volver. - Yami le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Sólo véncelo, pero vamos a que te recuestes,necesitas descansar. -dijo Seto, y sin soltar su delgada cintura caminaron hacia el elevador para que Yami durmiera un rato en el cuarto de Mokuba, lejos del molesto Joey Wheeler, todos descansaron hasta llegar a la isla donde se llevaría acabo la final y se veria el destino del mundo.-otro más que perderá su mente por mi está bien-ambos prepararon sus discos de duelo...

En la habitación, Yami se encontraba descansando en la cama, Seto rodeaba con inquietud su lugar, no le sacaría un ojo de encima. Debía protegerlo.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama, detrás de la espalda de su rival. Por alguna razón, Seto odiaba mirarle la espalda, podía sentir una distancia tan afilada como un cuchillo que atraviesa su pecho, el mismo pecho que decide apoyar levemente sobre la columna de Yugi, compartiendo su calidez corporal para que éste durmiera mejor y así también Seto se calmaba un poco más.

¿Qué eran estos latidos? Estos sentimientos nuevos que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de haber sentido o de haber querido aceptar debido a su orgullo inquebrantable. El orgullo que los enamoró.

Yami despertó por unos segundos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder por el contacto con su rival, pero era cómodo, cálido y se sentía acompañado por el mismo.

Ambos durmieron abrazados, aceptando lentamente su cercanía. Su amor.

Devuélveme, regrésame las huellas que marque en tu piel  
Convenceme de que esta historia aún puede ser  
No rompas nuestro sueño amor y apuéstalo todo por mi


End file.
